KINGDOM: WEST AND EAST LOVE
by Sasayan-chan
Summary: [CHAPTER 1 : Perkenalan UP!] "Satu ciuman: kau akan temukan keindahan dunia. Satu pelukan: kau akan temukan arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Dan sekali cumbuan: kau milikku seutuhnya." KOOKV Slight JiminV (GS: Taehyung/Seokjin/Yoongi) Rated M Fantasy Romance Angst Comfort/Hurt Fluffy, DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**TEASER**

 **KINGDOM: West and East Love**

Sasayan-chan Present

"Satu ciuman: kau akan temukan keindahan dunia. Satu pelukan: kau akan temukan arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Dan sekali cumbuan: kau milikku seutuhnya"

 **Proudly Present**

 **KINGDOM: West and East Love**

 **| KOOKV | Slight JiminV | GS Taehyung |**

 **Rated M**

 **| Fantasy | Romance | Angst | Comfort/Hurt | Fluffy |**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Selamatkan kerajaan ini. Bagiamanapun caranya, kita harus tetap bertahan!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Jeon Jungkook. Panggil Jungkook saja."_

 _._

 _._

" _Jika kebijakan itu terus berlanjut, maka kedamaian tidak akan pernah tercapai."_

 _._

 _._

" _Kau ingin tahu kelemahan terbesar tuan puteri Taehyung? Apa taruhanmu, hm?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Kau sahabatku, bodoh. Berhenti menangis, sialan."_

 _._

 _._

" _Datanglah ke tempat biasa. Akan ku tunjukkan keindahan serta kecantikan seperti imajinasimu itu. Akan ku tunjukkan arti sebuah ke—anggunan yang sebenarnya. Dan jangan lupa, aku menunggumu, Kim Taehyung."_

 _._

 _._

" _Stroberi dan madu—pantas bibirmu cerah dan—selembut ini. Sensasinya menyenangkan jika digigit—Aw! Jangan cubit perutku, astaga, Kim Taehyung!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Pertemuan para petinggi serta dewa telah menentukan bahwa kerajaan Anda sudah menyetujuinya. Dan biarkan saya untuk pergi sekarang juga, sebelum semua ini musnah."_

 _._

 _._

" _Kau pangerannya? Benarkah?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Hanya satu pesan terakhirku—bersandinglah dengan pangeran secepatnya. Dan wujudkanlah kedamaian bersamanya. Carilah, carilah sosok yang mampu mencintaimu dan mengayomi baik kau dan negeri kerajaan ini. Wahai Taehyung anakku, ini wasiat."_

 _._

 _._

" _Kenapa—kenapa kau menamparku, Jimin—_ a _?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Maafkan hamba, ratu. Perbatasan daerah utara diserang oleh dewa peperangan Kerajaan Barat!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Mungkin kita cukup sampai di sini, Kook. Aku tidak bisa—maafkan aku."_

 _._

 _._

" _Kim Taehyung. Menikahlah denganku, dan aku bersumpah demi dirimu dan negara ini—kesejahteraan senantiasa melingkupi kita. Percayalah padaku, dan jadilah permaisuriku, baginda ratu."_

 _._

 _._

" _Tangkap Kim Taehyung—mati atau hidup, aku tidak peduli! Bawa tubuhnya padaku secepatnya!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Tertarik dengan tawaranku, cantik?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Aku—Tidak mau! Jangan mendekat!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Jungkook, selamatkan aku... Hiks—hiks..."_

 _._

 _._

" _Aku membencimu, Kim Taehyung."_

 _._

 _._

" _Akhirnya, sejarah yang baru akan tercipta!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Jangan munafik! Ahh—rrgghh perawan memang sempit, oh..."_

 _._

 _._

" _Ahh—henti—akh.. akh—ngghh... AKH!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Simpan slayer ini. Ingatlah—kau milikku, Kim Taehyung."_

 _._

 _._

" _Kau menghianatiku—tidak, ini hanya lelucon buatanmu, kan, Jeon?"_

 _._

 _._

" _TAEHYUNG CEPAT HUNUS DIA!"_

 _._

 _._

" _A—aku mencintaimu... Demi apapun, h—hanya kau yang ku—kucintai..."_

 _._

 _._

" _Kembalikan... KEMBALIKAN KIM TAEHYUNG—KU, KEPARAT!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Terimakasih, aku mencintaimu. Sangat."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **COMING SOON**

A/N:

Halo :3 lama tak jumpa. Wkwkwk sumpah, tanggal 28 tar lagi bakalan UAS. Dan you know that tugas proyek serta ulangan harian menanti astaga. T_T

BTW~ untuk fic **When You Inside Me** —buat kalian yang masih nungguin, mungkin—sedang dalam proses pengetikan. Aku udah siapin kejutan buat kalian, bakalan penuh dengan _Fluffy—lovey—dovey_ **KookV** dan kemaren aku udah janjiin rated-M, kan? Siap-siap aja ya dengan berbagai pose—ASTAGA—dan segala enaena-nya Taetae sama Kookie yang makin hot, astaga. (TOPIK MULAI TABU) lupakan wkwk.

Okeee, untuk **KINGDOM: West and East Love** ini, entah kenapa aku pingin bikin yang fantasy gitu ya? Wkwkwkk ntar ceritanya taetae jadi cewe/gapapakann?

Entahlah, kalian bakal penasaran apa engga. Yang pasti, chapter satu tinggal aplod ajah. Kalau bisa tembus 10 review atau lebih—mungkin—bakal dilanjutin. Kalau engga ya... gausah deh. Hapus aja. :')

Maybe...

 **RnR**


	2. Chapter 1 : Perkenalan

**Proudly Present**

 _ **By: Sasayan-chan**_

 **KINGDOM: West and East Love**

 **| KOOKV | Slight JiminV, NamJin | GS: Taehyung, Seokjin, Yoongi |**

 **Rated M**

 **| Fantasy | Romance | Angst | Comfort/Hurt | Fluffy |**

 **WARNING:** TYPO, EYD tidak sesuai, dan berbagai kejelekan dalam penulisan.

A/N: Aku taruh Namjin di awal, terus MinV, terakhir KookV.

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Perkenalan_

Istana itu sangat megah. Berdiri kokoh laksana gunung yang ada di belakang bangunan maha besar itu, tepat arah timur dari posisinya. Mempercantik latar belakang jika dilihat dari arah depan istana. Begitu hijau dan biru. Sejuk sekaligus menyegarkan tiap mata memandang. Terlihat pohon pinus berjajaran di tiap sisi istana. Jangan lupakan pohon-pohon perdu lain yang semakin menambah kesan asri nan hijau di taman luas depan istana itu. Ya. Istana ini berdiri tepat di sisi _Center Mount_ —begitu orang-orang menyebutnya—atau Gunung Pusat. Dapat dibayangkan betapa sejuknya tempat itu mengingat kadar oksigen yang tinggi dan udara dingin yang menyelimuti sekitarnya.

Ini adalah Negara Timur, dengan sistem pemerintahan yang dikepalai oleh seorang raja ataupun ratu. Namun, saat ini Negara Timur tengah dalam masa pimpinan seorang raja. Negara Timur memiliki tempat yang terkesan hijau dan asri, karena letaknya yang berada di lereng _Center Mount_ , yang memiliki keindahan terbaik diseluruh negara.

Tak hanya indah, Negara Timur adalah negara yang sejahtera, damai, dan aman. Rakyat wilayah ini patut berbangga diri, sebab betapa bijaksananya sang raja. Betapa pedulinya ia pada rakyatnya. Sungguh, benar-benar raja yang idaman seluruh negara. Ia memiliki kecerdasan yang diatas kecerdasan raja-raja diseluruh penjuru dunia. Karena itulah, Negara Timur tidak pernah mendapat kekalahan ditiap peperangan. _Hell_ , strateginya itu sungguh luar biasa.

Raja Timur—Ia bisa berbuat kejam jika ia ingin. Menghancurkan satu negara dengan jentikan jari pun ia mampu. Itu akan terjadi apabila Raja Timur mengalami amarah yang luar biasa memuncak. Namun, sesungguhnya, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Raja Timur adalah sosok yang lembut dan baik hati. Ia dermawan, penyayang keluarga, dan ramah tentunya. Bagaimana rakyat tidak cinta pada raja yang sungguh memanjakan rakyatnya? Dapat dipastikan, rakyat dari negara tetangga pun bahkan ingin bermigrasi ke Negara Timur karenanya.

Raja Kim—begitu rakyat menyebutnya. Posturnya tinggi, senyumnya menawan. Para kembang perawan di Negara Timur tak sedikit yang melirik manja padanya, walaupun sebenarnya Raja Kim sudah beristri sekalipun.

 _Beristri._

 _Ya, Raja Kim sudah memiliki istri, beranak satu pula._

"Ya! Kim Namjoon, jaga matamu!" desisan itu keluar dari bibir plum seorang wanita yang saat ini mendampingi sang raja—Raja Kim Namjoon—melewati jalanan sebuah desa yang kali ini Raja Kim itu kunjungi untuk ditengok kegiatan sehari-hari warganya.

" _Selamat datang, Raja Kim!"_

" _Raja Kim! Hidup Raja Kim!"_

Wanita yang tadi mendesis itu, yang kini tengah menggamit lengan kokoh sang raja, semakin mempererat gamitannya. Ia tetap memasang ekspresi anggunnya walaupun teriakan gadis-gadis dan ibu-ibu, bahkan nenek-nenek membahana ditiap mereka melangkahkan kaki.

Sang raja terkekeh. Ia mengusap punggung tangan wanita yang digandengnya, "Regangkan, permaisuriku. Ini sakit," Katanya sambil mengarahkan tangan ramping yang menggamit lengan kirinya yang mengalami luka robek—terluka karena bertarung kemarin dengan penjahat kelas kakap—untuk sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. Luka Raja Kim tidak terlihat, karena tertutup baju sutera berlapis emas kebanggaannya.

"Ah!" wanita itu—permaisuri raja—tersentak kaget. Ia lupa bahwa sang suami tengah terluka. Buru-buru ia melonggarkan gamitannya, "Maafkan aku, sayang," ia berucap dengan wajah anggun yang sedikit merasa bersalah. "Sakit?"

"Tidak," jawab Namjoon dengan senyuman tampannya. "Aku baik-baik saja jika kau ada di sampingku, wahai permaisuri."

Merona, tentu saja. Sang permaisuri sangat tidak tahan digombali seperti itu. Ia tipe wanita pemalu yang tidak tahan dengan godaan. Dan sudah jelas kelemahannya ini menjadi senjata andalan sang raja untuk meluluhkan hati istrinya.

Sebenarnya Namjoon tidak masalah dengan rasa cemburu yang sering melanda istrinya itu tiap kali para gadis atau ibu-ibu, janda, bahkan nenek-nenek sekalipun meneriaki namanya. Namjoon tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ia senang malah. _Tapi_ , Namjoon sedikit resah dengan rasa _posesif_ istrinya yang kelewat parah. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, istrinya itu wanita yang amat dicintainya. Namjoon sangat menyayanginya lebih dari ia cinta pada negara yang ia pimpin. Yah, kalau tidak cinta ya mana mungkin keduanya kini telah memiliki seorang anak. Benar, tidak?

" _Astaga! Raja Kim! Nikahi aku!"_

Dan teriakan itu membuat Namjoon meringis lagi karena sang istri kini meremas bisepnya yang terluka. Astaga, sakit sekali. "Kim Seokjin. Lukaku masih basah, Sayang." Kata Namjoon memelas. Hanya pada istrinya saja ia memohon dengan nada memelas seperti itu. Pada orang lain? Jangan harap.

"Uh," Seokjin melonggarkan tangannya, dan memilih untuk memasang ekspresi angkuh. Tuh, kan. Kumat lagi sifat buruk istrinya. "Awas saja kalau kau menikahinya!" bisiknya tajam tepat di telinga Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menahan tawa. Meskipun sedikit menyebalkan, namun istrinya itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Ada cebikan samar di bibirnya. Dan itu semakin membuat Namjoon tak tahan untuk tidak mencium istrinya saat ini juga. Tapi, Namjoon menahan hasratnya, tentu saja. Tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal senonoh di depan rakyatnya, bukan? Bisa jatuh harga diri Raja Kim Namjoon.

"Untung ini di tempat umum," Namjoon berkata ditengah kegiatannya memerhatikan rakyat yang tengah menanam padi di dekatnya. Sesekali raja tampan itu tersenyum sebagai balasan sapaan dari warga.

"Aku tidak tahu maksudmu apa," Seokjin membalas sembari dirinya menyalami anak-anak kecil yang mengelilinginya.

Namjoon mendekatkan bibirnya pada Seokjin dan berkata,"Kalau ini bukan tempat umum, kau sudah pasti mendes—"

"—Ah, hai tampan. Siapa namamu?" tanya Seokjin yang telah melepas gamitannya dari tangan Namjoon. Namjoon mendecak pelan. Kalimatnya belum tuntas tadi, dan ia sedikit sebal, _sih_. Tapi, hei. Namjoon harus merasa bersyukur karena cengkraman maut itu bisa lepas sekarang.

"Namaku Jihoon, Baginda." Jawab balita itu—yang bernama Jihoon—sambil memamerkan senyum polosnya. Matanya menyipit saat tersenyum. Seokjin jadi gemas melihatnya.

"Ah, kau lucu sekali~" Seokjin menggendong Jihoon, dan Jihoon terkikik senang. "Hei, namamu siapa, cantik?" satu lagi seorang anak kecil yang cantik rupawan. Senyum anak itu hilang seketika ketika Seokjin berkata demikian. "Jihoon, itu temanmu?"

"Iya," Jihoon memerhatikan Jeonghan yang menatap malas. "Jeonghan— _hyung_ , jangan begitu pada Ratu!" Jihoon mendelikkan matanya yang sipit, dan itu malah membuat Seokjin tertawa anggun. Seokjin sadar bahwa ia telah salah menyebut pujaan _'cantik'_ pada Jeonghan.

"Maafkan aku, Baginda," Jeonghan membungkuk hormat pada Seokjin dan Seokjin mengusap kepalanya sayang, "Tapi aku laki-laki." Jeonghan membela diri sambil menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Astaga...," Seokjin tersenyum lalu menyubit kecil hidung mancung Jeonghan, "Maafkan aku."

"Seokjin," Seokjin sontak menoleh, dan mendapati suaminya yang menghampirinya. "Ayo kita ke balai desa." Ajak Namjoon sambil mengulurkan telapak tangannya pada Seokjin, dan Seokjin tentu saja menerimanya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengunjungi kami, Baginda," Kata Jeonghan yang kini telah menggandeng Jihoon yang sebelumnya sudah diturunkan dari gendongan Seokjin. "Segala kehormatanku, senang bertemu denganmu." Jeonghan membungkuk diikuti Jihoon yang turut memberi hormat pada pasangan suami-istri itu.

"Sampai jumpa!" Namjoon mengusap kepala kedua anak itu, lalu menarik lembut Seokjin untuk menuju balai desa. Seokjin melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang bebas pada kedua anak laki-laki itu yang juga membalas lambaiannya.

.

.

.

Raja Kim dan istri serta beberapa pengawal kerajaan memasuki gerbang balai Desa Hijau untuk menemui sang kepala desa. Mereka disambut secara formal oleh petinggi desa itu. Kemudian, Raja Kim menitah pengawalnya untuk berjaga: beberapa di gerbang balai desa, dan beberapa di depan pintu ruang pertemuan.

Salam hormat didapatkannya ketika Raja Kim dan istri beserta pengawalnya masuk ke ruang pertemuan yang luas. Sekat dinding berbahan kayu dengan ukiran rumit berupa naga adalah hal pertama yang Raja Kim dan istri lihat ketika masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Ada dua jalan tak berpintu di sisi kanan kirinya. Raja Kim bersama istri dan beberapa petinggi desa melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk lebih dalam di ruangan yang sebentar lagi akan mereka gunakan untuk membahas kepentingan rakyat.

Ruangan itu memiliki dekorasi yang anggun. Warna merah dan emas mewarnai ruangan yang didominansi kayu itu. Ditiap sudut ruang ada guci yang berbentuk rumit, penuh keartistikan. Lukisan-lukisan menakjubkan juga terpajang di sana. Beberapa peta Negara Timur ditempel disebelahnya. Di tengah ruangan telah disediakan beberapa bantal khusus duduk. Di dinding sebelahnya ada jendela besar yang saat ini tengah dibuka, sehingga menampakkan pemandangan Gunung Timur yang megah. Angin sepoi-sepoi juga menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan, menambah kesan sejuk dan nyaman.

"Selamat datang, Baginda Raja," Sang kepala desa membungkuk hormat di depannya. "Suatu kehormatan bagi kami atas kedatangan Anda." Ucapnya seraya menegakkan tubuh kembali.

Raja Kim tersenyum, "Ya, aku sangat bersyukur dapat mengunjungi desa termasyhur di Negara Timur," Ujarnya.

"Silahkan duduk, Baginda Raja dan Ratu," tawarnya sembari menunjuk dua bantal duduk yang terbuat dari bulu angsa yang dilapisi kain sutera berwarna emas. Terlihat lembut dan nyaman.

Sebelum menduduki tempatnya, Raja Kim terlebih membantu permaisuri yang kesulitan duduk karena _chima_ berpola melati dengan dasar merah muda miliknya yang berlapis-lapis mengganjal kaki.

Setelah sang permaisuri duduk dengan benar, Raja Kim baru dapat duduk dengan tenang, dan rapat pun dimulai saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Seusai rapat, Raja Kim bersama istri dipersilahkan untuk menikmati pemandangan di halaman belakang balai desa yang sangat menawan, karena menghadap langsung pada Gunung Timur. Keduanya disuguhkan berbagai makanan tradisional khas Desa Hijau. Mulai dari camilan berbahan buah, sayuran segar, camilan manis, serta minuman teh herbal. Mereka dimanjakan, tentu saja. Petinggi desa membiarkan pasangan suami istri itu menikmati momen berdua mereka di halaman belakang yang memiliki kolam ikan koi yang luas. Lumayan juga, untuk melepas penat setelah perdebatan sengit rapat tadi.

Jelas terlihat di wajah Raja Kim yang di awal otot wajahnya tegang kini meregang. Ia menyesap teh herbal yang disuguhkan pelayan wanita tadi. Sesekali terdengar suara desah sarat frustasi dari bibir Raja Negara Timur itu. Sang permaisuri yang menyadarinya menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, yang penting masalah sudah terselesaikan," Seokjin berucap menenangkan sembari memijat bahu sang suami yang ternyata tegang. "Setidaknya, padi-padi itu telah didistribusikan dengan benar, kan? Buktinya sampai saat ini tidak ada keluhan mengenai kekurangan pasokan beras di pasar."

"Bukan begitu," Namjoon mengusap wajahnya. Gurat lelah terpatri di wajah tampannya walaupun sudah berusia kepala empat. "Masalahnya, aku tidak mendapat laporan sama sekali terkair masalah ini. Seharusnya mereka konsultasi padaku terlebih dulu sebelum menjalankan program itu. Aku tidak ingin rakyatku kesulitan hanya karena masalah kecil."

Seokjin menarik nafas lalu mengembuskan perlahan. Wanita anggun itu kemudian mengulas senyum cantik. Menatap sang suami yang sangat mengasihi rakyatnya. Suaminya itu bisa saja stres saat itu juga apabila mendapat kabar yang tidak enak didengar yang menyangkut rakyatnya. Sebab, suaminya itu tipe pemimpin yang penuh kasih sayang. Lelaki itu sangat tidak tahan untuk berdiam diri apabila rakyatnya menderita. Dan Namjoon tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Tidak hanya keluarga, namun juga rakyat menjadi prioritas utama. Seokjin bangga, pastinya.

Seokjin mengusap punggung sang suami, berharap dapat menenangkan sarafnya yang menegang. Hanya Seokjin yang mengerti bagaimana Raja Kim dapat hancur dengan waktu singkat. Hanya Seokjin yang memahami apa yang tengah dirasakan sang suami sebagai Raja pemimpin negara terbesar dari keempat negara yang ada. Dan yang pasti, hanya Seokjinlah yang mampu membangkitkan sang raja yang terpuruk agar lebih kuat lagi perkasa.

"Mereka hanya menghawatirkanmu yang terluka kemarin, Sayang," Seokjin membuka suara setelah dua puluh detik tak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. "Mereka sangat menyayangi sebagai rajanya." Seokjin memeluk sang suami tercintanya. "Jangan murung, tersenyumlah."

Namjoon menoleh pada sang istri, lalu mengusap lengan yang memeluknya, "Baiklah," Namjoon mengulas senyum tampannya dan mendapat kecupan singkat di pipi kirinya. "Aduh, jangan menyerang tiba-tiba, dong."

Seokjin terkekeh, "Munafik," Katanya sembari menjulurkan lidah—mengejek sang suami. Namjoon tertawa jenaka melihat tingkah sang istri yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Lelaki itu merasakan ketegangan yang tadi menyelimutinya sirna entah kemana. Seokjinnya berhasil merubah suasana mendungnya jadi berbunga seperti ini.

"Aku makin cinta padamu," Namjoon memeluk kepala Seokjin untuk bersandar di dadanya. Seokjin mengeratkan pelukan di sana. Menghirup aroma maskulin suaminya yang memabukkan. Suaminya itu menggunakan wewangian yang terbuat dari campuran daun mint dan jeruk menguar dari tubuhnya. Seokjin sangat suka aroma Namjoon. Menenangkan dan membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku juga makin cinta padamu," Seokjin berucap dengan menatap mata coklat suaminya. Ia sangat bersyukur jadi istri seorang Kim Namjoon. "Omong-omong, tadi anak-anak yang kutemui lucu sekali." Seokjin berkata dengan nada ceria.

Sebelah alis Namjoon terangkat, "Itu sinyal atau bagaimana..." tanyanya lalu mendapat cubitan di pinggang, "Aduh! Hei, apa salahku?" Namjoon mengusap bekas cubitan istrinya yang tidak main-main.

"Mesum!" Seokjin mendelik, sedangkan Namjoon meringis. "Tidak mungkin memiliki anak dengan usia setua ini," dalihnya.

"Kalau bukan itu terus apa? Kau seperti mengajakku untuk segera menyeretmu ke kamar, lalu membuat anak—Aduh sakit!" Alih-alih memekik sakit, Namjoon terkekeh juga pada akhirnya. Duh, senang sekali rasanya jika menggoda Seokjin seperti ini. Lihat itu rona merah di wajahnya yang menjalar ke telinga.

"Jaga mulutmu, Kim Namjoon." Seokjin mendesis, dan itu pertanda buruk, apalagi wanita itu memanggil nama suami dengan nama lengkapnya. "Bukan kita yang membuatnya,"

"Astaga, Sayang. Kau buatku panas dengan kalimatmu." Namjoon tertawa jenaka mendapat delikan tajam dari sang istri. "Oke, oke. Ampun Baginda Ratu." Namjoon memohon ampun karena tangan Seokjin sudah bersiap untuk mencubitnya lagi. "Lalu, siapa yang akan membuatnya, hm?"

"Taehyung," Kata Seokjin dengan mata berbinar. "Aku ingin segera menimang cucu!"

Namjoon termangu sesaat, lalu tersenyum geli, "Sudah siap dipanggil nenek rupanya," katanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak peduli," Seokjin menimpali. Wajahnya menengadah ke langit, membayangkan dirinya menggendong bayi mungil yang lucu sekali, "Aku ingin cucu laki-laki."

Namjoon tersenyum seraya mengusap kepala istrinya dengan sayang, "Terserah Taehyung, dong, mau anak laki-laki atau perempuan. Yang membuatnya kan Taehyung dan suaminya nanti." Namjoon menegakkan kepala, "Masalahnya sekarang, bagaimana memenuhi impianmu itu kalau pacar pun Taehyung tak punya?"

Seokjin tersentak kecil, ia baru ingat, "Aduh, suami, ya." Seokjin mendesah lelah. Ia lupa bahwa putri semata wayangnya itu masih _single_. Sudah _single_ tidak punya calon suami lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar anak itu membicarakan masalah pria ataupun cinta," Namjoon berujar. Ada ketakutan yang nampak di wajahnya, "Aku takut Taehyung kita tidak tertarik dengan lawan jenis."

Seokjin menepuk jidat setelah mendengar suaminya berujar demikian, "Tidak mungkin, Joon. Taehyung itu suka sekali dengan _abs_. Menawan seperti _abs_ milikmu katanya." Seokjin menggelengkan kepala, tak habis pikir dengan ucapan putrinya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Saat itu Seokjin gelisah—sama seperti Namjoon—takut putri cantiknya itu tidak selera dengan lelaki, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada sang anak tentang apakah ia menyukai lawan jenis atau tidak. Dan saat itu juga Taehyung menjawab, _'Ibunda... Aku penggemar abs laki-laki, astaga. Yang paling favorit adalah milik Ayahanda!'_ , dan jawaban itu jelas membuat Seokjin merah padam karena tanpa sadar ia membayangkan _abs_ seksi milik sang suami.

"Jin? Melamun?" Namjoon melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan Seokjin yang tidak merespon panggilannya sedari tadi. "Ah, ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Ah, tidak," Seokjin tersenyum pada sang suami, namun...

Tunggu.

Putrinya. Seokjin membelalakkan mata. Ia jadi teringat akan eksistensi putrinya. Seharusnya anak semata wayangnya itu berada di belakang mereka—mengikuti langkah mereka—selama perjalanan tadi. Seokjin masih ingat putrinya yang mengenakan _chimajeogori_ berwarna putih-biru dongker tadi. Astaga, Seokjin jadi tidak tenang, kan.

"Ada apa, Jin?" Namjoon terheran ketika sang istri terlihat gelisah. Lelaki itu mengusap pipi istrinya.

"Taehyung," Seokjin menatap mata Namjoon dalam-dalam, "Seharusnya Taehyung bersama kita, Sayang! Dimana dia sekarang?" Seokjin gelagapan, dan Namjoon yang sedari tadi masih bingung akhirnya sadar juga.

"Astaga...," Namjoon mengusap wajah frustasi, "Pasti tadi kabur saat kita berada di sawah."

"Ya Tuhan... Anak itu benar-benar!" Seokjin menggeram. Gemas sendiri dengan kelakuan anaknya yang keterlaluan.

* * *

Seorang gadis tengah berlari di tengah hiruk-pikuk pasar yang menghubungkan antara Desa Hijau dengan kediaman Istana Raja. Ia tak memerhatikan arahnya sehingga dirinya beberapa kali menyenggol orang-orang yang tak bersalah. Namun, gadis itu masih sempat meneriakkan kata _'maaf'_ dan berlari lagi. Gerutuan orang-orang yang disenggolnya terdengar, namun akhirnya teredam ketika orang-orang itu melihat beberapa pengawal kerajaan yang mengejar sang gadis. Masyarakat sekitar tidaklah bodoh dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka. Tidak mungkin gadis itu bukan orang penting kalau sampai dikejar oleh pengawal kerajaan, terlebih teriakan pengawal-pengawal itu semakin meyakinkan masyarakat yang terganggu bahwa gadis tadi adalah bagian dari darah biru di istana.

"Tuan Putri!" Teriak salah seorang pengawal yang terlihat mulai kewalahan karena sedari tadi mengejar Tuan Putrinya. "Tuan Putri Taehyung jangan berlari! Nanti Anda jatuh, astaga!"

Ya. Gadis itu adalah Taehyung—Kim Taehyung. Tuan Putri istana Negara Timur. Berdarah biru—tentu saja. Putri semata wayang dari pasangan Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin.

Masih tetap berlari, gadis itu menoleh ke belakang guna mengawasi para pengawal yang ternyata sedang berhenti—istirahat—dari kegiatan _'Mari mengejar Tuan Putri Taehyung yang kabur'_. Taehyung terkekeh puas. Kecepatan larinya bisa mengalahkan para pengawal itu, dan ia bangga tentu saja.

Taehyung kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke depan, namun sesuatu terjadi. Taehyung yang dengan kecepatan berlari seperti itu, alih-alih menghentikan laju larinya, memperlambat pun Taehyung tak bisa. Dan detik kemudian, tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindari, dan Taehyung memejamkan mata erat seraya berdoa semoga ia selamat.

Orang yang ditabrak si gadis tadi spontan menggenggam lengan sang gadis karena tumbukan antara keduanya yang membuat orang itu terhuyung ke belakang. Orang itu terkejut, tentu saja. Ia tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja gadis dalam pelukannya ini menabraknya, dan _boom!_ Mereka terjatuh bersama, dengan si gadis berada di atasnya, sedangkan orang itu sebagai alas si gadis dari kerasnya tanah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara lelaki yang terdengar lembut itu membuat Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya dari dada orang itu, dan mata mereka bertemu. Taehyung menelisik manik obsidian sang lelaki yang ditabraknya dan sekaligus menyelamatkannya. Taehyung terpaku, jujur. _'Tampan sekali',_ pikirnya.

Sama halnya dengan lelaki itu yang juga menyelam jauh ke dalam manik safir gadis di atasnya. Begitu bening dan menawan. Sempat ia berpikir bahwa gadis ini adalah imigran dari belahan bumi lain, terlebih dengan rambut pirangnya yang tak terikat jatuh membelai wajah si lelaki dengan begitu menggoda. Rambut itu harum, dengan aroma mawar yang segar. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia tanpa sadar mengagumi kecantikan dan keanggunan gadis ini. Wajah si gadis yang putih bersih dan terlihat lembut. Ada tanda lahir di pucuk hidung, tepi bibir bawahnya, dan kelopak mata kanannya yang menambah kesan cantik. Ia merutuk pikirannya yang ingin mengelus wajah itu namun tentu saja ditahannya. Ditahannya mati-matian. Ia menelisik ukiran wajah di hadapannya lagi. Sungguh, dunianya seakan berhenti begitu saja. Gadis itu seperti magnet yang entah mengapa mambu menyedot seluruh atensinya.

"Astaga, Tuan Putri!" Teriakan pengawal itu membangunkan akal sehat Taehyung yang entah bersembunyi kemana paska jatuhnya ia pada pelukan laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya. Sadar akan posisinya, Taehyung segera bangkit dan kembali berlari setelah mengatakan _maaf_ pada lelaki tadi yang ditabraknya.

"Ah, maafkan Tuan Putri kami, Tuan," salah satu pengawal yang dibiarkan untuk menghadapi orang yang ditabrak tuan putrinya berujar dengan nafas terengah. "Sekali lagi maafkan Tuan Putri," pengawal itu membungkuk di depan si lelaki yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," kata lelaki muda itu diiringi senyuman tulus.

Salah seorang lelaki tua yang sedari tadi bersama si lelaki muda yang tertabrak bertanya, "Apakah—Apakah dia putri dari Raja Kim? Kau menyebutnya 'Tuan Putri' _._ "

Sedangkan lelaki muda itu menatap si gadis yang berangsur-angsur menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia jadi turut tertarik dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan rekannya.

"Iya, Tuan. Dia kabur dari kegiatan observasi di desa sebelah," jawabnya masih terengah. "Maaf Tuan, saya harus mengejarnya." Si pengawal menegakkan tubuh, dan lelaki asing itu menganggukkan kepala paham. "Permisi."

.

Setelah pengawal tadi berlari kembali, si lelaki muda itu mengulas senyum penuh arti. Tatapannya melembut, dan entah bagaimana, hatinya terasa tenang dan berbunga-bunga.

"Bagaimana?" tanya lelaki yang lebih tua. "Cantik, bukan?"

Yang lebih muda terkekeh. Ia mengepak jubahnya yang berdebu karena jatuhnya tadi, "Sangat."

Dan entah mengapa jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat daripada biasanya ketika ia menggumam nama gadis itu,

"Taehyung, ya?"

* * *

"Tuan Putri!"

Taehyung menolehkan kepala sejenak dari kegiatannya mengamati para prajurit muda yang tengah berlatih di halaman kerajaan, "Halo, Baekhyun—ie", setelah mengucapkan sapaan itu, Taehyung mengembalikan pandangannya pada pemandangan indah di depannya.

"Loh, Tuan Putri? Bukankah seharusnya Anda bersama Raja dan Ratu?" tanya dayang-dayang—yang lain—yang datang dari arah dapur menuju tempat tuan putrinya dan rekannya—Baekhyun—berada.

Taehyung mendecak, "Ah, aku muak dengan tingkah mereka yang mengumbar kemesraan di depan anaknya sendiri," Taehyung membayangkan kembali bagaimana ibundanya begitu erat menggamit lengan ayahandanya dan berbagi kemesraan tepat di depan matanya. "Terlebih, lebih baik di sini. Cuci mata."

"Astaga...," Baekhyun merona ketika sadar apa yang dimaksud majikannya.

Luhan terkekeh geli, "Kenapa tidak memilih salah satu dari mereka saja untuk dijadikan suami Anda, Tuan Putri?" Tanya Luhan sembari mengikuti posisi tuan putrinya yang menyangga dagu dengan salah satu tangan yang bertumpu pada pagar kayu.

"Bisa dipertimbangkan," Kata Taehyung tersenyum menawan.

"Anda iya-iya saja, tapi tidak dilakukan," Baekhyun kini berucap setelah memposisikan diri sama seperti dua orang di sebelahnya. Alhasil, kini tiga orang gadis tengah terpesona dengan para prajurit muda yang serius melaksanakan latihan.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya~," Taehyung pura-pura menutup telinga, dan itu membuat dua orang dayang-dayangnya itu tertawa. "Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik jangan lewatkan pemandangan surga seperti ini."

Ketiga gadis itu tengah mengagumi para prajurit muda yang sedang berlatih bela diri tanpa sehelai benang pun di tubuh bagian atasnya, dan sudah dapat dipastikan _abs-abs_ itu dapat terlihat jelas di mata ketiga gadis itu.

.

.

.

Lama ketiganya mengamati, akhirnya latihan itu selesai. Baekhyun dan Luhan memohon ijin pada Taehyung untuk meninggalkannya dengan alasan akan menyiapkan makan siang bagi pelatih dari para prajurit muda tadi.

Taehyung kini sendirian dan ia tak mempermasalahkannya. Gadis bermata safir itu mengamati sang pelatih yang sedang mengemasi peralatan beladirinya. Taehyung diam-diam mengagumi bagaimana _abs-abs_ si pelatih yang tercetak jelas di otot perutnya. Dadanya yang bidang, bahunya yang berotot, bisep dan trisepnya yang luar biasa mengagumkan. Jangan lupakan keringat yang membasahi punggung telanjangnya. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi, dan—aduh, Taehyung jadi tidak tahan sebenarnya. Tapi, itu pemandangan surgawi kalau boleh Taehyung jujur.

"Hai, Tae."

Taehyung terkesiap ketika panggilan itu menyebut namanya. Ketika kesadaran kembali ke permukaan, Taehyung terperangah setengah mati dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

 _Dada bidang berkeringat beserta abs yang tercetak jelas di perut kencang itu._

"A—ah...," Taehyung salah tingkah. Ia terkejut sangat karena pelatih itu kini berdiri sangat dekat dengannya. Dapat Taehyung hirup aroma maskulin yang memabukkan dari tubuh pelatih yang masih muda itu. "Ih, apa, sih. Jangan dekat-dekat! Kau berkeringat!" Taehyung memperingatkan karena pelatih itu semakin mendekati Taehyung dan kini sukses memojokkannya di dinding berkayu.

Taehyung gelagapan. Jantungnya semakin bertalu manakala pelatih yang ternyata masih muda itu memerangkapnya dalam kukungan lengan berototnya. Taehyung merona hebat. Salahkan seringaian yang terukir kurang ajar di wajah tampan lelaki di depannya ini.

"Aduh, Jimin! Kau bau! Pergi sana!" Taehyung mengusir Jimin—si pelatih muda—dengan mendorong dadanya yang basah oleh keringat. Taehyung mati-matian menahan sorak-sorai dalam hatinya yang—demi apa—akhirnya ia bisa menyentuh dada Jimin yang berotot.

"Ih, pegang-pegang," Jimin menyeringai, membuat Taehyung mengumpat dalam hati. Jimin semakin melebarkan senyuman ketika Taehyung secepat kilat melepaskan kontak fisik dengannya. Jimin mendekatkan wajah, dan berbisik tepat di telinga kiri Taehyung, "Jujur saja...,"

Taehyung menutup matanya rapat-rapat, merasakan jantungya yang menggila. Nafas hangat Jimin menggelitik kulit telinganya yang sensitif, "...Kau menyukai _abs_ —ku, kan, cantik?"

Taehyung langsung menutup wajahnya yang semakin terasa panas dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Serangan dari Jimin membuatnya terbakar. Jujur, sih, Taehyung suka dengan _abs_ Jimin, namun hanya sekedar melihatnya dari jauh. Bukan dengan sedekat ini! Taehyung berteriak dalam hati: senang sekaligus malu!

Jimin terkekeh pelan, masih di telinga kiri Taehyung, " _Jangan munafik_. Kau menginginkanku, bukan?"

Tubuh Taehyung bergetar. Tengkuknya terasa meremang karena Jimin dengan kurang ajarnya meniupi telinganya. Jimin terkekeh, "Tubuh ini...," Jimin mengucapkannya penuh penekanan. Dengan suara yang seksi dan menggoda ia melanjutkan, _"... Kau dapat menyentuhnya kapanpun kau mau, Cantik."_

"JIMIN!" Taehyung memekik sambil masih menutup wajahnya. Ia tidak tahan dengan ucapan Jimin yang begitu _aduhai_ baginya. Tadinya Taehyung senang, sekarang jadi kesal karena godaan Jimin yang mulai membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Mendapat reaksi seperti itu, Jimin terbahak puas pada akhirnya. Ia terpingkal sambil memegangi perutnya yang kram karena tertawa tiada henti. Reaksi Taehyung yang baru saja ia godai benar-benar lucu dan sangat sayang apabila dilewatkan. Lihat itu, wajahnya memerah karena malu atau mungkin marah sekaligus. Alisnya bertautan dan tatapan nyalangnya yang justru membuat Jimin gemas sendiri.

"Astaga, Kim. Kau membuatku sesak nafas karena tingkah lucumu!" Jimin tertawa kembali, namun kali ini sampai berlutut dan memukul-mukul lantai dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Taehyung yang teryata DIPERMAINKAN oleh sahabat masa kecilnya, jadi sebal luar biasa. Ternyata Jimin sengaja menggodainya dan membuatnya malu setengah mati.

"Aku marah padamu!" Taehyung menoyor dahi Jimin dengan telunjuknya, "Tidak ada ramuan herbal malam ini!" Taehyung mengancam lalu masuk ke dalam istana sambil menghentakkan kaki.

 _Oh, ini pertanda buruk. Ini salahmu, Jimin._

"Taehyung. Tae...," Jimin memanggil Taehyung yang semakin hilang dari pandangan. Cepat-cepat ia mengenakan pakaiannya dan segera berlari menyusul sahabat cantiknya.

"Taehyung—Hei, Sayang, maafkan aku."

Taehyung mendelik sesaat karena Jimin menyebutnya demikian. Tapi, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Taehyung suka dengan panggilan itu. _Sayang_. Terdengar lebih intim dan menggoda apabila Jimin yang mengatakannya.

"Jangan marah, astaga. Kumohon, maafkan aku." Jimin memohon sembari menahan bahu Taehyung agar berhenti melangkah. "Aku bercanda, Tae. Maafkan aku."

"Dalam mimpimu, Park." Taehyung melepas tangan Jimin yang berada di bahunya, dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruangannya.

"Baiklah," Jimin berhenti mengejar Taehyung. Ia harus memutar otak agar Taehyung mau memaafkannya, sehingga Taehyung dapat membuatkannya ramuan herbal lagi. "Aku tidak akan mengejarmu. Maafkan aku yang tadi, dan aku harap kau masih mengingat persahabatan kita." Jimin berkata dengan suara memelas.

"Kau sendiri tahu, luka dalamku belum sembuh betul setelah kemarin kami bertarung melawan penjahat kelas kakap itu," Jimin mendesah frustasi. Ia mengacak surai abu-abunya. "Agar sembuh aku harus meminum ramuan herbal buatanmu. Itu obat untukku." Jimin tersenyum lemah, "Jika aku melewatkan itu—kau pasti tahu."

 _Eww—Jimin drama sekali. Tapi, Taehyung merasa takut sedikit, sih._

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku memaafkanmu." Taehyung akhirnya menjawab. Menyerah dari akting Jimin yang sukses membuatnya luluh. Taehyung lalu membalikkan tubuh menghadap Jimin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Dasar Park penuh drama. Pantas saja masih sendiri."

Salah satu alis Jimin naik, "Loh, kan ada _kau, Taehyung sayang._ "

Taehyung mendelik sekali lagi karena Jimin mengedipkan sebelah matanya seraya membuat gerakan menjilat bibir serta menggigit bibir bawahnya sensual. JUJUR, Taehyung SUKA dengan pemandangan seksi seperti itu, tapi, _HEOL_ , ia masih mempertahankan _imagenya_ sebagai Putri Taehyung yang angkuh—hanya pada Jimin.

" _Ewww...,"_ Kekehan Jimin terdengar lagi. "Ah, terserah. Kemari kau!"

Walaupun nada kesal masih kentara dari ucapan Taehyung barusan, namun hal itu masih bisa membuat Jimin bernafas lega. Akhirnya ia dimaafkan. Tanpa pikir panjang, segera ia berlari menyusul Taehyung, dan begitu sampai di sampingnya, Jimin merangkul bahu Taehyung layaknya pasangan kekasih.

* * *

Ketika senja hampir berganti malam, Taehyung masih berada di tempat ini. Berendam di danau khusus miliknya. Hanya Taehyung yang dapat menggunakan tempat ini, _karena Taehyung itu spesial._

Taehyung yang sedari tadi berpangku ria pada sebuah batu besar, kini menegakkan duduknya. Membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang sedingin es dari danau miliknya. Ya, itu air pegunungan asli, dan dinginnya sudah dipastikan sedingin es.

 _Sudah disebutkan kan, bahwa Taehyung itu spesial?_

Ya, Taehyung spesial. Taehyung terlahir dengan keistimewaan dapat bersahabat dengan air sedingin es. Danau itu akhirnya menjadi miliknya setelah Namjoon dan Seokjin menyadari keistimewaan yang ada pada putri semata wayangnya itu.

Taehyung spesial, karenanya ia memiliki mata safir dan rambut pirang yang jauh berbeda dari mata cokelat dan rambut hitam kedua orang tuanya. Taehyung adalah perwujudan bidadari musim dingin. Makadari itu, tubuhnya seakan sudah memiliki ikatan dengan cuaca yang dinginnya begitu menggigit.

Tahu kan, kalau Taehyung memiliki kulit yang terlampau putih dan bersih? Itu karena Taehyung menggunakan air dingin sedingin es di danaunya untuk mandi. Air dingin dapat mempersempit pori-pori yang melebar, menghilangkan minyak berlebih, dan mencerahkan kulit pastinya. Itulah alasan dibalik kecantikan kulit seorang Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali bersandar pada batu besar itu. Air danau tingginya sebatas dada Taehyung apabila ia dalam keadaan duduk. Setidaknya itu bisa menyembunyikan bagian privasi tubuhnya yang telanjang. Sebenarnya tidak perlu dikhawatirkan akan ada pengintip atau pria masuk ke danau miliknya. Seokjin telah memerintahkan agar dayang-dayang Taehyung—Baekhyun dan Luhan—saja yang boleh memasuki pemandian danau ini.

Taehyung membasuh kulitnya, menggosoknya. Mengusap seluruh tubuhnya dengan minyak kamomil, lalu membilasnya dengan air dingin. Taehyung mencuci rambutnya dengan ekstrak lidah buaya yang dicampur dengan ekstrak mawar. Itulah mengapa rambut Taehyung menjadi harum dan sehat.

Suara pintu pemandiannya yang digeser tak membuat Taehyung khawatir. Toh, yang boleh masuk hanya dirinya dan Baekhyun juga Luhan.

"Taehyung?"

Suara bariton itu membuat Taehyung membulatkan mata. Siluet bayangan di depan pintu geser membuat Taehyung tanpa pikir panjang melompat ke danau, dan membenamkan diri hingga sebatas hidung. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, dan bersembunyi dibalik batu besar favoritnya.

 _ASTAGA! KENAPA BISA JIMIN MASUK TEMPAT INI!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"JIMIN TIDAK BOLEH MASUK!"

Jimin menahan tawa mendengar teriakan itu. Jujur saja, ia belum pernah masuk ke teritori paling privasi seorang Kim Taehyung. Ia hanya mendengar ceritanya saja dari Luhan: bahwa Taehyung memiliki danau pribadi untuk membersihkan diri. Tapi, hei. Tujuan Jimin ke sini bukan untuk mengintip atau apa. Tapi untuk meminta Taehyung agar segera menemui tamu dari Ayahandanya, yah, meskipun niatan untuk _sedikit mengintip_ kegiatan Taehyung di dalam sana sempat terbersit dalam otak mesumnya.

"Taehyung, cepat selesaikan mandimu. Ada seseorang yang harus kau temui." Jimin berucap sembari melangkahkan kakinya semakin ke dalam, dan Taehyung dapat mendengar derap langkah berat itu di lantai berkayu.

"PERGILAH JIKA KAU TIDAK INGIN MATI!"

Jimin tersenyum jahil. Ia bersembunyi dibalik kusen pintu, lalu melongokkan sedikit surai keabuannya. Dan suara gemecik air serta pekikan murka menandakan Jimin sukses membuat panik Taehyung di dalam sana.

" _Duh,_ aku ingin mandi, ah~," Ucap Jimin seraya melambaikan tangan pada Taehyung.

"TIDAK ADA RAMUAN HERBAL MALAM INI!"

 _Oh, pintar sekali gadis itu._

Jimin tertawa, "Baiklah, aku pergi—" Jimin melangkahkan kaki, dan melanjutkan ucapan, "—pergi memasuki tempat ini dan bertemu denganmu, cantik."

TRANG!

Taehyung berjengit. Itu gayung, terbuat dari besi, yang dilayangkan lalu mendarat tepat di sebelah kakinya. Lelaki bermata sipit itu merinding seketika. Demi apapun, bidikan Taehyung tidak pernah meleset. Ia meneguk ludah kasar. Lebih baik meninggalkan tempat ini daripada tubuh kokohnya jadi bonyok karena amukan sahabatnya itu. Dan selanjutnya, dengan semburan tawa yang membahana, Jimin benar-benar meninggalkan teritori gadis tambatan hatinya.

* * *

" _Selamatkan kerajaan ini. Bagiamanapun caranya, kita harus tetap bertahan!"_

Sayup-sayup suara itu terdengar samar ketika Taehyung hampir mendekati ruang pertemuan khusus dalam istananya. Ia dapat mendengar suara lelaki asing, namun Taehyung seperti pernah mendengarnya.

" _Anak muda. Apa kau sanggup dengan tugas berat yang akan diturunkan padamu?"_

Taehyung menguping. Jangan ditiru.

" _Saya sangat siap, demi nama Kerajaan Barat, Negara Barat, keluarga dan rakyatku nanti."_

Taehyung terkesima, jujur. Suara lelaki itu benar-benar mencerminkan bahwa ia masih muda. Dan ucapannya barusan begitu tegas dan penuh percaya diri.

" _Baiklah. Kau sudah menyiapkan strategi politik, ekonomi, dan sosialnya. Aku bangga padamu, anak muda. Kau menyiapkan seluruhnya dengan sempurna."_

"Ayah?" Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. Sebenarnya apa hubungan Ayahandanya dengan pemuda itu?

" _Terimakasih, Baginda."_ Jawab pemuda itu. Taehyung dapat memastikan terukir senyuman saat pemuda itu menjawab.

" _Semoga kau menjadi pria yang tangguh setelah menjadi raja nanti."_

"Ibu?" gumam Taehyung dalam hati. Itu suara ibunya. Dan Taehyung semakin penasaran dengan siapa yang ada di dalam.

"Taehyung, masuk, sayang. Aku tahu kau di luar."

Taehyung segera menggeser pintu geser itu, lalu melangkah masuk. Ia menutup kembali pintunya, lalu mengangkat pandangan, dan pandangannya bertemu dengan pemuda yang sedari tadi berbincang dengan keluarganya.

Pemuda itu, bermata bulat dan gigi kelincinya yang terlihat manis di mata Taehyung, alisnya yang menawan dan rahangnya yang tegas. Ketika Taehyung menyelami manik kelamnya, ia baru tersadar bahwa pemuda ini adalah orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Taehyung, kenapa kau masih berdiri di sana? Ayo duduk." Ucapan Seokjin menginterupsi lamunan Taehyung yang menatap sang pemuda.

Taehyung buru-buru duduk di sebelah Seokjin. Pandangannya tertunduk karena malu mengingat kejadian pagi tadi.

"Perkenalkan, ini putri semata wayang kami. Nak, perkenalkan dirimu."

Taehyung yang disuruh begitu, langsung mengangkat wajah dan membungkuk hormat dalam duduknya, "Saya Kim Taehyung. Putri dari Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin. Keturunan ke-enam dari Kerajaan Timur. Mohon bimbingannya."

"Wah, putri Anda cantik sekali," Kata seorang lelaki tua di samping pemuda tampan itu. Taehyung yang disanjung jadi tersenyum malu dan bergumam terimakasih. Lelaki tua itu memperkenalkan diri, "Aku Jackson Wang, juru bicara Kerajaan Barat. Mohon bimbingannya."

Taehyung tersenyum setelah Jackson memperkenalkan diri. Lalu, matanya kembali melirik pada pemuda yang meliriknya juga. Taehyung merasakan debaran aneh dalam dadanya. Sensasinya membuat ia pusing.

"Hei, anak muda. Perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah Jackson pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Pemuda tadi tersenyum tampan sembari menatap Taehyung tepat di manik hazelnya. Lelaki itu menatap dalam mata Taehyung, lalu membuka bibirnya,

" _Jeon Jungkook. Panggil Jungkook saja."_

Taehyung memejamkan mata sesaat. Kepalanya menggeleng perlahan. Bayangan berkabut muncul dengan cepat dalam pandangannya yang menerawang. Bagai film pendek yang menggambarkan sesuatu yang belum pernah terjadi, namun begitu jelas dalam pandangannya. Taehyung berdebar karena penglihatannya yang asing itu, dan itu membuat dirinya tak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak memegangi kepalanya.

Sontak Namjoon dan Seokjin merasakan keanehan itu, dan segera mendekati putrinya yang terengah dengan bulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Taehyung! Kau kenapa?" Namjoon menggenggam pundak putrinya yang bergetar hebat.

"Namjoon, kenapa Taehyung?" Seokjin sudah tidak mengindahkan tata krama sebagai permaisuri di depan tamunya jika dalam keadaan panik begini. Ia sangat khawatir dengan Taehyungnya yang terlihat seperti ketakutan.

"Sebentar, biar kuperiksa." Akhirnya, Jungkook yang sedari tadi diam, bersuara. Ia bangkit, lalu berjongkok di sebelah Taehyung yang bersandar di dada Namjoon.

Jungkook menatap Namjoon, "Saya mohon ijin dari Baginda, bolehkah saya menggenggam tangannya selagi saya mengobatinya?"

Namjoon menyipit, "Kenapa harus begitu?" Sebagai ayah, ia tidak sudi jika putrinya disentuh oleh pria yang tidak terikat dengan putrinya.

"Dia ahli terapi tenaga dalam, Namjoon," Jackson angkat bicara. Nada suaranya sedikit bergetar. Ia juga ketakutan dengan keadaan putri sahabatnya itu. "Percayalah, dia bisa mengatasi ini dengan baik. Demi putrimu."

Namjoon dengan enggan akhirnya mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Jungkook meraih pergelangan Taehyung. Memeriksa denyut nadinya, lalu menggenggam telapak tangan halus itu dengan erat dan lembut.

Jungkook menatap manik safir Taehyung yang bergerak liar penuh ketakutan, "Kim Taehyung, tenang. Ini suaraku, Jeon Jungkook," Jungkook berkata sembari mengusap punggung tangan Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya. "Tenang. Tarik nafas, hembuskan."

Taehyung mengikuti intruksi Jungkook susah payah. Jungkook menunggunya dengan sabar dan tetap berusaha membuat Taehyung senyaman mungkin. Namjoon tidak tinggal diam. Ia mengusap kepala putrinya, dan mengecupi dahinya. Sedangkan Seokjin mengusap punggung Taehyung, mencoba menenangkan.

"Nah, sekarang katakan," Jungkook berucap dengan suara lembutnya, "Apa yang kau lihat? Sedari tadi kau menutup matamu yang bergerak gelisah." Jungkook masih menggenggam telapak tangan yang halus itu sembari menyalurkan energi positif dalam tubuh Taehyung. Mencoba membaurkan energi negatif yang berasal dari pikiran gadis itu sendiri agar tergantikan dengan energi positif yang Jungkook picu.

"A—aku...," Taehyung memulai suara dengan suara terbata. Bibirnya bergetar menggigil, dan Jungkook mengusap punggung tangannya lagi, "Katakan. Tidak apa-apa. Kami ada untukmu. Ada ayahmu, ibumu, dan— _aku_."

Namjoon yang sedari tadi memerhatikan instruksi dari calon raja Negara Barat itu hanya terdiam. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyung yang bersandar padanya. Putrinya itu tidak pernah terlihat serapuh ini. Berkali-kali ia kecup pelipis putrinya yang berkeringat. Namjoon tetap berdoa dalam hati agar putrinya baik-baik saja. Harapan satu-satunya adalah pada pemuda yang tengah menggenggam tangan putrinya dengan pasti.

" _Aku melihatnya_ ,"

Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung membuat seisi ruang mengerutkan kening.

"Aku melihatnya, Ayah, Ibu, dan Jungkook...," Jeda sejenak, semuanya menunggu Taehyung melanjutkan. "... _Di masa depan_."

Dan detik selanjutnya, tubuh gadis itu terkulai lemas karena kesadarannya terenggut oleh tekanan mental menghantam jiwanya.

* * *

Taehyung membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Oh, ini di kamarnya. Namun, begitu matanya mengitari ruangan kamarnya, Taehyung menemukan sosok lain yang tengah duduk bersandar di dinding dengan bersedekap. Orang itu tertidur.

"Hei," Taehyung mencoba membangunkan orang itu. "Hei, kau siapa?"

Sosok itu berjengit kecil, membuat Taehyung sedikit ingin tertawa melihatnya.

Kemudian, begitu sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya, Taehyung dapat mengenalinya. Itu pemuda yang tadi ada di ruang pertemuan tadi.

"Hai," Jungkook mengusap matanya yang lengket. Ia meregangkan sebentar otot-otot lengannya yang kaku karena posisi tidur yang tidak nyaman. "Merasa baik?"

Taehyung tidak mengerti. Apa yang dimaksud baik dari orang itu?

Seperti mengerti apa yang Taehyung pikirkan, Jungkook tersenyum, "Ah, kau melupakannya," mata Jungkook kini terbuka sempurna. Ia menelisik wajah Taehyung sebentar, lalu beranjak berdri. "Aku panggilkan Raja Kim. Sebentar—"

"—Tunggu,"

Jungkook seketika berhenti mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih pegangan pintu geser itu saat Taehyung mencegahnya. Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Katakan padaku," Taehyung menggigit bibir, "Katakan yang sebenarnya."

Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali, "Katakan apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi denganku tadi?"

"Setelah kau mendengar namaku, kau langsung kolaps."

Taehyung tercenung, lalu matanya bergulir kembali menatap Jungkook, "Namamu?"

Berpikir sejenak sebelum lelaki tampan itu menghampiri Taehyung. Menghampiri gadis itu dengan kewaspadaan yang begitu antisipatif. Ia duduk bersila di samping Taehyung yang berbaring di kasur lipatnya. Menatap tepat pada bola mata biru Taehyung yang bening, "Jeon Jungkook."

Dugaan Jungkook benar. Lelaki itu mendapati respon Taehyung yang terkejut dan mendadak kolaps lagi. Segera ia meraih tangan Taehyung yang bebas, untuk digenggamnya seerat mungkin.

.

.

.

Taehyung berdebar, dan pandangannya memudar. Tangannya yang lain terulur untuk mencengkram lengan Jungkook ketika kilasan-kilasan masa depan itu silih berganti menghampiri pandangannya yang seakan berkabut. Lalu, beberapa detik kemudian, tampilan layaknya film itu hilang, dan Taehyung mendapat tatapan cemas dari Jungkook.

"Tenang, tenanglah," Jungkook melepas cengkraman tangan Taehyung dari lengannya—yang begitu menyakitkan sebenarnya—lalu mengusapnya setelah dirasa pas dalam genggaman tangannya yang lebar.

"Jungkook-ssi,"

"Panggil Jungkook saja,"

"Jungkook," Taehyung menelan ludah susah payah. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan raut wajah ketakutan, dan Jungkook merasa tidak suka melihat raut wajah itu tampil di wajah cantik gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini. Jungkook jadi khawatir.

"Katakan padaku, bahwa ini tidak benar," Taehyung berucap dengan nada bergetar. Jantungnya berdentum keras, dan dadanya sesak.

"Tidak, itu benar adanya, Taehyung," Jungkook berkata dengan lembut sambil menatap Taehyung memenangkan. "Kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya telah kau dapatkan." Bisik Jungkook dengan nada kepastian. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Taehyung yang secerah langit biru. Mengagumi sejenak karena pancaran matanya yang begitu jernih dan cerah.

Taehyung terdiam, "Tidak, itu tidak benar, kan?"

Jungkook tersenyum, lalu entah mengapa tangannya berani sekali mengusap surai pirang Taehyung. Ia mencoba menenangkan gadis itu, dan kembali berkata sesuatu yang membuat Taehyung membenarkan dugaan akan dirinya,

"Itu benar, Taehyung."

" _Kau indigo_."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Halo, gimana? Kasih review ya? tolong? Boleh kan? Aku butuh review. sumpah.

Kasih tau aku kalian tertarik apa engga sama ini fic. Kalian suka alurnya atau engga. Pemainnya aku jadiin namjin tua gapapa kan? Jackson jadi sahabatnya momon ceritanya. Terus, maaf iya di atas namjin dulu, baru minv, dan terakhir Kookv.

Rencananya, untuk chapter depan bakal ada konflik batin: taetae, kooki sama minnie.

Sebenarnya aku harus gambar lagi storyboard film dengan 26 SCENES. Bayangin, besok dikumpulin dan aku belum gambar sama sekali. Habis siih, ngasihnya tiba-tiba dan HEOL KAN INI BARU SELESAI TRY OUT CERITANYA KOK DIKASI TUGAS LAGI SIIH T_T

Yaudah, dengan segala kemalasanku, kubuat nih fic dan mengenyahkan segala tugas-tugas itu. Makadari itu, kalau sampai fic ini gak laku, aku bakalan sedih. Apalagi ini fic terpanjang sepanjang sejarah aku bikin fic. :"(

Mind to review?

Review plis?

#ngemis ceritanya

RnR


End file.
